


What Should Have Been

by WellDoneBeca



Series: I'll (Never) Love Again Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Didn't Fall From The Train, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Judaism, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of religion, Omega Reader, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Religion, alternative universe, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: I was asked what things would be like if Bucky hadn’t fallen from the train. So… Here we go, my loves. A little into the Klakzco-Barnes household.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: I'll (Never) Love Again Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	What Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll (Never) Love Again (Part 1&2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556491) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

You stirred in bed when you felt a movement by your side on the mattress, and moved quickly, fearing Bucky would need you.

Coming home after the war was bittersweet. You’d moved home with the Barnes’ to a new home, a mansion you’d just finished renovating for your new family. Bucky was studying to be an engineer, and Rebecca – his younger sister –, was in school to be a doctor, just like you.

The sweetness in your life was cut, though, but a bitter loss. To stop a ship filled with bombs from killing thousand and even millions of people, Steve lost his own life, a painful impact in your lives. As if it wasn’t already a kit, your husband and yourself were nightly haunted by nightmares from the fight, and fears that you’d never had before. The doctors called it trauma and had told you to start seeing a shrink for it.

The biggest change, though, was one you only found out about when you settled at home. You were pregnant, and had been for quite a while, since your heat in January – three months before coming back to New York and the whole time you were fighting along with the Howling Commandos, to your husband utter fear.

“Bucky?” you called, finding your bed empty where your Alpha was supposed to be lying down. “Bucky;”

You heard a soft sound from outside your bedroom, in your nursery, and was quick to put yourself on your feet.

Steven Dawid Klaczko-Barnes had a big name for a baby and was named after the two uncles he should have met, but didn’t, was the vision of healthy, and the most beautiful baby you had ever seen in your life – and you had worked as a midwife in Europe for years before you studied medicine, you’ve seen many babies.

His cheeks were full and rosy, his eyes were of the brightest blue, and his hair was just as brown and soft as your alpha’s hair. He’d been born less than two weeks ago in a short labour where you’d barely felt any pain, and had had his _Brit Milah_ just yesterday’s morning. 

Your son was currently in his father’s arms, crying and trying to grab his sleeping shirt in his mouth, a clear sign of hunger. The way he was whining was just another. 

“Come on,” Bucky moved gently, trying to calm him down. “Don’t you remember where your mama put your feeding journal? Uh? We don’t want to wake her up for nothing.”

You were trying your best to find your routine as a family, writing down when he ate, pooped, woke up, fell asleep… All those things. Or, as your husband called, you were being a doctor. 

“I’m up already,” you announced. 

He turned to you and grimaced. 

“I think he’s cranky about his…” he looked for the word. “ _You know what_.”

You laughed. 

“Circumcision, Bucky,” you corrected him. “You can say the word.”

He rolled his eyes, still a bit shy, and you moved closer to them. 

“Let me see him,” you asked, already unhooking your bra and pushing your grown out of the way, freeing your already full breast. “Why do you think that?”

He shrugged, hugging himself briefly and scratching the back of his head. 

“I was cranky when it happened to me,” he pouted. “It hurt for days.”

You shook your head, cuddling your boy while h, and watched your Alpha. 

“It doesn’t help that you didn’t want to leave it to heal alone,” you reminded. “You wanted to fool with it.”

He flushed in a way you’d rarely seen before, curving into his own chest in embarrassment. He’d converted when you found out you were pregnant, and you two had a lovely second ceremony for your wedding, just with family and friends before your bump started showing too much. 

“You were…” he started, and then looked at the baby, then lowered his tone. “Touching it.”

“I was being a doctor,” you reminded him. “You thanked me for the help later.”

James pouted, and you walked to him, giving his lips a little peck, sitting down on your armchair while he searched for Steve’s journal, writing the time down and walking to watch you two. 

“He’s always so eager,” he started at your boy with wide eyes, completely in awe. “No wonder you’re always so hungry, he must dry you out.”

You chuckled and just continued to stare at your son’s bright blue eyes, which were completely focused on you. You hoped he looked more like you growing up, you always thought your genetics would be strong, but you were apparently wrong. 

You changed your position, getting him to your opposite breast, and Bucky helped you guide his little head. By the time you were dry, Steve had fallen asleep again, and your husband took it upon himself to make him burp - something he’d been good at, as far you could see, as you had failed anytime you tried, at least when your son was asleep. 

“Go to bed,” Bucky instructed. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

You nodded and kissed his cheek. 

“Be careful,” you reminded you, though he always was. 

You walked back to your bedroom and cleaned yourself from any spilt milk, laying back down just a moment before your Alpha came back and did the same. 

“Have you ever seen a baby more beautiful?” he asked. “He’s got mum’s eyes.”

You cuddled closer to him, putting your face in the crook of his neck and just rubbing your nose over his gland, finding comfort in his smell.

“You have her eyes too,” you pointed out. “And he had your lips… He’s going to be a pouter just like his dad.”

He turned to you, surprised and mockingly outraged. 

“I’m not a pouter,” he exclaimed. 

To that, you just laughed. 

“You are,” you corrected him. “And I love it.”

Before he could say anything, you kissed his lips, and his grip around you tightened. When you two pulled away, he just kept his cheek against yours, spreading kisses all over the skin he could reach. 

“Y/N/N,” he called in a whisper, startling you away from where you’ve been dozing off. 

“Yeah?”

“How long will it be until you’re back into having heats?”

You thought with yourself for a moment, realising you hadn’t thought of that in a while. With the baby around, you didn’t really have time to think of anything else but him. 

“Around the time of your next rut, I believe,” you decided. “Maybe a bit earlier, maybe a bit later. Why is that?”

Bucky moved a hand to your face and pushed your hair away. 

“Maybe we can give nature an easier job next time,” he suggested, giving you a boyish look and smile. “Try for that girl we have talked about.”

You chuckled, resting your head on your pillow. 

“We’ll talk more about it when I’m not tired,” you looked into his eyes. “I really need to sleep a bit, and you need it too.”

Bucky sighed, but rested in his place, pulling you closer to him and curling around you like a shield. 

“ _Kocham Cię*_ ,” your Alpha pressed a kiss to your forehead.

(*I love you.)

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
